One Fateful Kiss
by Hai Xia
Summary: Nanashi is Yusuke's cousin come to live him and his mother after her parents pass away. Takes place two weeks after Dark Tournament. Little does she know, she has caught the eye of a demon. HieiXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, characters, or story arches. Rated M for lemon.

First Fan Fiction.

Nanashi is Yusuke's cousin come to live him and his mother after her parents pass away. Takes place two weeks after Dark Tournament. Little does she know, she has caught the eye of a demon. HieiXOC.

Nanashi was tired after a long day at school. She, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke had missed so much class while at the Dark Tournament; equaling up to an impressive amount of homework for each. Nanashi half dragged herself up to the small apartment she shared with lazy cousin and rarely seen aunt. After kicking off her shoes, and dropping her bag carelessly by the door, Nanashi sighed. On the walk home, she, as usual was remembering back to a moment she spent training for the Dark Tournament; even though in the end the Mysterious Masked Fighter took her spot on the team:

Nanashi and Kuwabara were no where near ready for the Dark Tournament coming up. Once Kawimba realized that Nanashi also possessed spiritual abilities, an engergy battle axe, it was decided she needed to join the team. That's where the training came in. Kawimba determined both she and Kuwabara needed trained for the DT; which was to be done by none other than Hiei and Kurama. At first, the two trained together, but Nanashi was slowing Kuwabara's training down, so the training was seperated. One day with Hiei, and the next with Kurama. Training with Kurama was difficult, but with Hiei, it was next to impossible torture.  
While training with Hiei, the day was filled mostly with terror, running, and fighting all over the woods. Nanashi would always lose. No matter what tactics she used or how hard she fought, Hiei would always win. He would pin her down or hold his sword to her neck and tell her she was "dead". She "died" dozens of times in her training. It just was not fair after a while and she desperately wanted to quit. Finally one training day, Nanashi made a decision.  
Hiei and Nanashi had been training for hours. Nanashi had "died" four times. As she was about to "die" for the fifth time, so she just gave up fighting, leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. Instead of feeling the usual sword to the throat and hearing "dead", Nanashi felt a crippling, crushing pain in her right wrist. She cried out and opened her eyes and saw Hiei had her tightly by the wrist and was squeezing.  
"Please...," she begged. "I'm dead again. Please let go."  
"You're wrong," Hiei replied. "I haven't killed you yet. You're alive. Fight."  
Nanashi refused to let the tears flow, even as the pain was so bad she dropped to her knees.  
"Give up and you deserve to die a real death," Hiei told her. "Haven't you another pathetic trick up your sleeve. A faint, attempt to hide, something else useless."  
She made no response and tried to stop the whimpers that came to her throat. She just wanted free.  
Hiei was still staring down at her with red eyes blazing. "You're giving up that easily? Are you sure you're related to the detective?"  
A twist in pain as Hiei adjusted his grip and squeezed harder on her wrist. She felt as if it was about to break. Desperately she thought, 'what can I do? What can I do? Im on my knees in front of him. There has to be something I can do.' She thought and thought amidst the pain. Finally she came up with a trick he would never see coming. Thankfully with his head wrap on, he could not read her mind.  
Nanashi wretched her right wrist, which did not yield. Hiei hn-ed, which gave her the opening she needed. Nanashi half stood, reached up, grabbed his face with her left hand and kissed him right on the lips. She had kissed boys before, but never a demon. Hiei froze for a few moments while Nanashi held the kiss. When he snapped back to his senses, Hiei let her wrist go with a shake, placed both hands on her shoulders, and shoved her away. Nanashi hit the ground hard with a thud. Breathing heavily, she looked up. He had let her go. He had stop "killing" her, but she did not know what to make of his poker face.  
"Slut's tricks," Hiei panted. "That's what you've come up with. Slut's tricks."  
Nanashi could not help but look up at him. Not sure what to make of the situation. He stared down at her hard.  
Hiei broke the silence, "Find your own way back." Hiei took off without her; abandoning her in the woods without any idea how to get back. Eventually Kurama found her after sunset. That day was the last day she was trained by Hiei.

In spit of the pain he caused and the brutal training he put her through, and then his cold aloofness to her from that night on, all that did not bother her as much as the kiss she gave him. She felt something she could not understand. It was trick to get him to let go, nothing more. She would find herself day dreaming about that kiss... about that sparks she felt. About more things they could have done. Things she concluded would never happen.  
Nanashi snapped herself back to reality. Trudingly, she went through the apartment, to her own small bedroom, and plopped herself back first down on her bed and sighed. Thinking to herself, she wondered 'What to do for today. Homework? Nah. Yusuke won't be home for hours as usual. I never see my aunt before 9 o'clock. I supposed I could call Keiko or something.' She rolled over on her stomach, hugged her pillow and gruffed. That was when she saw him.  
She screamed out in surprise. Hiei was standing there, between her bookcase and desk, looking at her intently; hands in his pockets. She sat up on her knees and hugged her pillow tightly to her chest.  
"What, what are you doing here?" she whispered quietly.  
"What do you think?" he replied just as quietly.  
She looked at him curiously, wondering what he wanted. He walked over to her on her twin bed. He brought his face right up against hers. She fell back, startled. She was now sitting on her backside. Hiei huffed and steeled his nerve.  
Hiei leaned his face down to hers and spoke softly, "I wonder if you've thought about what I've thought about?" With that, he kissed her. At first, she was stunned still. Gradually, she realized it was real and not her imagination. She began to kiss Hiei back. Hiei deepened the kiss, introducing his tongue into her mouth, while gently pushing her down to the bed. She felt a bit nervous because her school uniform skirt was half way up her thighs. Nanashi broke off the kiss by moving her head to the side and breathed deep.  
Hiei stood up and caressed Nanashi's thigh. "I'll be right back," he purred.  
Hiei walked out of her room and shut the door. Nanashi breathes heavily, realizing what was coming. What she wanted to come. Nervously, she sat up and looked down inside of her shirt and was miffed. She was wearing a hideous, old, white bra that day. If she was thinking what Hiei was thinking, she needed a better bra, stat. Quickly, she got off her bed and went to the top drawer of her dresser. Muttering to herself, she rummaged around until she found the bra she waited; a lacy, purple bra. She dug it out, and closed the drawer. With haste, she pulled her unifrom top off, unsnapped her old bra, took it off, and dropped it on the floor. Clumsily, she began to put on her lacy bra. That was when she heard the door open. She turned around, her breasts still exposed. Hiei was standing in the doorway, smirking.  
As he sauntered over to her, he looked her up and down. She could not do anything but breathe heavily. When Hiei reached her, he bent down and picked up her old bra and threw it across the room.  
"You won't be needing that," he said. Then, he reached over, grabbed her lacy bra, and threw it across the room as well. It landed next to the other bra. "Or that." He pushed her against the dresser, grabbed her face, and pulled in for a deeper kiss and began stroking the side of her waist. As his hand moved up, he pulled his face away and questioned, "May I?"  
Nanshi nodded, too nervous to speak. Hiei tentatively reached his hand up to her breast and cupped and carressed it. Nanashi let out a soft moan and tried to stifle it with the back of her hand. Hiei noticed and spoke, "you don't need to be quiet. I made sure no one would hear us... Or walk in on us."  
With that, Hiei kissed down her neck and chest until he reached her other breast. Being shorter than she was, he was the perfect hieght to comfortably align himself with her breast. Still carressing the other one, Hiei took her other nipple into her mouth and began to suckle it. As he did so, Nanashi's chest heaved with how he was making her feel. Hiei enjoyed touching her, growing a bit rougher as time went on. All too soon, Hiei removed his mouth and hand from her chest, and placed both hands on her waist. He then slid his hands down her backside and picked her up. Nanashi let out a little gasp. Still holding her easily up, Hiei walked them both over to her bed and dropped her down.  
Nanashi propped herself up on her arms and watched as Hiei as he took his cloak and tanktop off. She liked what she saw. Once he was topless, he looked her over. He leaned over her, brought one knee between her legs, and kissed her more. Next, he pushed her down roughly and deepened his kissing. He wanted her to point where he could almost not control himself or his actions. He did not want to hurt her, much, so he had to remain in control of himself. He broke the kiss, and began kissing up and down her face, neck and shoulders. Nervously, Nanashi figured it was her turn.  
Hesistantly, Nanashi pushed up against him. When he pulled up, she rolled him over and layed on top of him, french kissing him. Shakily, she stroked his chest and torso underneath her. As she stroked one of his nipples, Hiei reached up and grabbed one of her breast and squeezed. Together, they teased one another. Feeling distracted, Nanashi reached for Hiei's hand and removed it from her breast. Nanashi began to kiss down his neck and onto his chest and torso. She kissed and licked all over; not exactly sure where would be best, besides the nipples.  
Eventually Hiei grabbed her under arms and pulled her back up so they were face to face. "I want you," Nanashi breathed. "Please."  
Breathtakingly quick, Hiei grabbed her and brought her down at the head of her bed. Fumbling, he unzipped her skirt and pulled it off. Nanashi looked down and noticed she also had an old, ugly pair of panties on. She sighed annoyingly.  
"What's wrong?" Hiei asked, looking up at her.  
Nanashi brought herself back. "Oh... it's... um, nothing."  
He gave her a quizzical look and pulled his hands away from her body.  
Nanashi caved, turning red. "I don't like, um, what I'm still wearing...I hadn't planned for this."  
Hiei chuckled. "Oh. I have." He reaches into his pocket and pulled out a condom. He layed it between her breast. He reached down and pulled off her panties; never taking his eyes off her eyes. "I don't think you're wearing anything anymore," he whispered as he stroked her inner thigh.  
Nanashi began to breath deeply and brought her hands to her turning red face. She felt exetremely nervous on top of feeling so horny. Hiei brought his mouth up to her ear, cupped her mound, and questioned, "how do you want it little virgin?"  
Nanashi pulled her hands away from her face in shock. "What?"  
Hiei nibbled on her ear. "Like this?" he asked as he pressed his middle finger deeply inside of her, searchingly. Nanashi gasped in shock. When he cannot go any higher, Hiei realized what she meant by what. "You're not a virgin are you?"  
Nanashi shakes her head and explained, "Just an old boyfriend, a a a human, from my old city. It was only a few times. I, um, didn't, uh..."  
Hiei furrowed his brow. He was clearly not a fan on this news. He took his finger out of her and asked again, a bit more gruffly, "how do you want it?" When Nanashi did not reply, he asked, "fingers or tongue? Which do you prefer?"  
"I don't know," she replied. "I've never, um, enjoyed..."  
Hiei realized what she meant. He sat up straight. Smirking, he replied, "I'll fix that."  
He brought himself down to the apex of thighs and set to work. Testingly, he teased her clit with his tongue. Nanashi had never felt anything like it. She did not know what she felt exactly, but she liked it. She felt as if she could not get enough air in her lungs and began panting. Next, his tongue went down a bit lower and licked testily. Hieii grabbed her thighs, pushed her legs apart more, pushed her folds out of the way, and thrusted his tongue in as deep as he could. She panted noisely. His tongue felt so wet and everywhere at once. Quicker than she expected, she coud not take much more of it. Hiei was relentless. She took a deep breath and came with a moan. Hiei pulled his mouth away and snickered. Lazily, he kissed back up to her neck. After that, he layed down beside her. "How was that?" He began to take his pants off.  
Nanashi was not sure how to respond. She tenitatively rolled over to him and kissed him. The condom fell between them. Hiei took her wrist, gently as he could muster, and brought it to his cock. Nanashi, a little unsure what to do, nodded timidly. She would do what he wanted, but she was not sure how. She wrapped her hand around him and just squeezed. Hiei jerked and stopped her with his hand on her.  
Hiei gritted his teeth, "a little to rough. Like this." He guided her hand around him and went up and down. When he was satisfied, he stopped guiding her and let her work on him on her own. He grew harder under her semi-novice hand. After a short time, he took her hand off of him and rolled on top of her.  
He was about to enter her when he stopped himself. "Urgh, where is the condom?"  
Nanashi fumbled and grabbed the condom that somehow had slid behind her shoulder. She handed it to him. Hastily, he tore the package open and slipped it on to his member. Hiei positioned himself, with her legs around his torso. "May I?" he asked.  
Nanashi breathed "yes..."  
He slid himself instead of her and laid his body down on top of her. He buried his face into her neck. She cried out as it hurt. It felt tight, like thick pressure. She was not sure if she could handle it. She began to whimper. Hiei brought himself completely down on top of her, pushing ever deeper. She gripped and scratched at his back in response to the pain.  
She called out, "please. Slow down. Ah ha."  
He stopped completely at first, swore, but then pulled out a bit and went slower. It still hurt, but she could handle it. She still gripped him and laid her head back against her pillow. Slowly, he was able to speed up and she was able to take it. He swore when he came. He pulled out quickly, pulled the condom off, and laid his head down between Nanashi's breasts. When he mustered the energy, he roused himself and kissed Nanashi on the mouth, roughly nipping at her bottom lip. He was not done with her yet.  
Hiei shifted so he was beside her on her bed. He reached his hand down to her mound and slipped two fingers inside of her. She gasped because she was not expecting anything of the sort. She had never heard of a guy doing that before.  
Hiei chuckled and commented, "if I don't do this to you, how will you know which way you like better?"  
She came unimaginably quickly and he pulled his fingers out.  
"If you want it, next time my hand first," Hiei spoke.  
Nanashi had never felt so blessfully tired and achy at the same time. With little effort, she fell dozed off.

When she awoke, she realized she was dressed in her school uniform again and now tucked in under her covers. The sun was just beginning to set. She wondered if it was just a vividly wonderful dream, but then realized there was something in the crook of her arm. She reached over and grabbed the small package. It smelled feintly of herbs. Attached with a rubber band was a note reading: "drink this everyday." Nanashi, puzzled sat up. She opened the package and saw inside were tea bags, seven rows of four. Smiling, she realized her new lover wanted more, but also wanted to be safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei readily visited Nanashi in her bedroom in the evening. She did not know when he would show up until he got there. She kept her door closed on the occasions where she would welcome his company. Nights where she had something important going on a school, tests, projects, etc., she would keep the door open. At one point, Yusuke asked if she was OCD about her door.

They were not easy nights sometimes for Nanashi. Hiei was overly dominate. After a few trial visits and problems with her lack of knowledge, her innocence more than anything else brought him back for more.

One Thursday night, before an unimportant Friday at school, Nanashi left her bedroom door closed, so Hiei came for another fix just after sunset. Since Nanashi figured he would likely visit, she was taking a nap on her bed in her PJs. He often wore her out. She slept how she usually slept; part way on her stomach, one arm tucked under her shoulder, other arm under her pillow, hips turned, and legs together. Hiei slipped silently in the window, shutting in with a quick thud.

He saw her sleeping and waited by the window, watching her breath deeply and quietly. She looked even more innocent when she was asleep. He savored the way she looked for five minutes. Even with his eyes on her, she did not stir. He moved over to her and stroked her hair. When she murmured and shifted, he pulled her hair, using the pull to get her on her back.

"Heyhhmm..." she said sleepily, half batting at his hand on her hair. He ignored her protest and straddled her. His hand still held her hair in a grip. He brought the other hand down to her jaw and grabbed her face. He brought his face down to hers. She blinked up at him sleepily.

"Were you sleeping on me?" he asked. She tried to nodded, but could not with his grip on her. She opted to hum in the affirmative. He narrowed his eyes into slits. He removed his hands from her and put them on either side of her head. "Tonight we're doing something different. Tonight, you will tell me exactly what you want me to do." She nodded and pulled his face in for a kiss. He broke the kiss quickly with a growl by pulling his face up and out of reach. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly. She reach for his face again, but he took her hands and pinned with his hands to his thighs. "Well?"

She bit her lip. "Uh..." He typically did not dialogue with her when he visited in person. He would save that for when he visited her mind in her sleep/dreams.

"Want me to do whatever I want?" he asked with a smirk. She hesitated, then nodded. Feeling relieved that she did not have to call the shots. He let her hands go, got off of her, and then the bed. "Get on your stomach." She did as instructed. "Bring your knees under you." She did so and he smacked her across her backside. She gasped in surprise, shock, and a bit of pain. He did it again; causing her to bring her face to her pillow. "Do you like this?" She did not respond. He hit again. She bit her pillow. He hit again. She shook her head. He hit again. "I didn't hear you," he stated.

"I don't," she breathed out.

"Louder." He hit again.

"Do something else," she whined.

"What do you want instead? You agreed I could do what I want. I could do this all night. I'll stop when I know what you want." He hit again. She whined into her pillow. He hit again. She sat up and grabbed his striking hand and brought it to her chest; hoping he would get the message to touch her there instead. He took his hand away and pushed her back down. He hit again. "Use your words," he ordered. He hit again. She buried her face in pillow and struggled to think. He hit again.

She shifted her head so her chin was top of her pillow. He hit again. "Suck you off," she mumbled.

He stopped and she sighed in relief. She looked over to him behind her and noticed he was undressing himself. When he was fully undressed, with the exception of his head band, she looked away shyly. He grabbed her waist and pulled her off the bed and onto her feet. He turned her around and pushed down on her shoulders. She got on her knees in front of him. "Repeat your last words. Louder."

She was not looking him because she was too nervous to look at his member. She took a shaky breath. "Suck you off," she said in a mousy, but louder voice.

He brought one hand behind her head, and the other to his member. She closed her eyes. "Remember to mind those teeth." He guided her to him and she took him into her mouth awkwardly. He removed his hand from behind and moved it down to her chin. She began to suck and move her mouth on him. "I offer to do anything you want. Anything. And this is what you choose." She looked up at him for a moment and he met her eyes. The look in her eyes was so innocent, pure, and yet overly naive. He sighed loudly. He took his hand from himself and started thrusting, trying not to go too hard. She gagged and pulled her off mouth off of him. She took a deep breath and took him back in his mouth. When she gagged again, he grabbed her chin and held her head still. "Breath normally," he told her. She whined, causing him to sigh again. She gagged twice and then managed to breath. "Keep going." She did so; in spite of the ache in jaw and the pain in the back of her throat when he hit it. She whined again, which brought him close to the brink. He brought both of his hands to her hair and pulled hard. She whimpered loudly in response and he came. In shock, she pulled her face away; causing him to hit her face. What had gotten in her mouth, she spat out on the ground. She coughed hard and grabbed her throat. "Damn it," he swore loudly, stepping away from her. "Why didn't you swallow?" He looked at her and felt less angry. She look so virginal in spite of everything.

He stepped over to his pants and rummaged through his pockets until he found the cloth he usually used to clean off his sword. He went over and got down in front of her. He wiped her face off. When she was clean, he wiped off her carpet. "Next time you swallow. I don't like a mess," he said through his teeth. "Congratulations. You finally made me come without me fucking you. Took you long enough. That's what I expect from anyone I'm with."

She looked up at him. "You're not with anyone else right now are you?"

He furrowed his brow. "No."

"Don't. I was cheated on once. Please don't cheat on me too."

He gave her a surprised look. He grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. When he frenched her, she pulled away in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"I...with... your, hhhmmm..." she buried her face in his shoulder.

He laughed. "Like I care. I'll kiss you after you swallow too. Which I expect next time." He laid her down on the floor and kissed her some more. She pulled him down on top of her. He was surprised at how hungrily she kissed him back. "Now," he said against her mouth. "What do you want next?"

"You..." she breathed.

He closed his eyes so she would not see him roll them. "I could go back to spanking you," he threatened. She shook her head. "Well then, say what you want."

She closed her eyes and blushed. She stuttered at the beginning of her sentence twice before she choked it out "finger me." In response, he bite her cheek. She gasped in surprise.

"Alright," he responded. He pulled off her pants, stood up and pulled her to her feet. He then slid his hand down beneath her panties. "How many?"

She blushed again and turned her face to the side. "Two. Haah," she responded and then gasped when he slid two fingers inside of her. He bit along the side of her jaw gently and then bit her shoulder hard. She gasped breathlessly against his bite. He laughed at her gasp. While he kept up his ministrations, she felt her knees begin to shake. She spread her legs further apart so she could stand better. Unfortunately, he went harder inside of her in response. Her legs buckled and she fell. His hand slipped out of her in the process. She fell against him to her knees. He slowed her fall, but did not stop her.

"I'm sorry," she panted. "I couldn't... I... uh-" She pressed her forehead against his leg.

He laughed and pulled her top off. "Back on your hands and knees," he instructed.

She did so slowly. She felt him pull her panties half way down her thighs and she winced in anticipation of another spanking. Surprisingly though, he started fingering her again from behind. She sighed softly and went down on her elbows. She turned her face to the side and laid it on the ground. Her knees shook again. She mewed as she got closer. Her knees buckled again and she fell forward. Hiei put a hand on her lower back and kept going. She dug her nails into the carpet. She came quietly, which made Hiei frown.

He turned her over and stripped off the last piece of her clothing. "Next?" he asked. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. She shrugged and shook her head. At a quick glance, she noticed her was hard again. She blushed crimson. "What are you so embarrassed about?" She rolled over on her side and whined. "Stop being so cute," he muttered. He stroked the side of her thigh. She tried to stifle a giggle. "What?" he snapped.

"You know that word?"

He gave her a look. "What word?"

She sat up and gave him a peck on the lips. "Cute," she answered almost inaudibly.

"You're too innocent." She looked down and blushed again. He pulled her face up to his and kissed her hard. He pushed her down on the ground and got on top of her. "Tell me what you want." She reached down between them and grabbed his member. He pulled her hand away. "Use your pretty little voice." He pinned both hands above her head.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Can I suck you again?" she rushed out. When she opened her eyes, he was staring hard down at her.

"Are your serious?" he asked, unbelievably. She nodded. He rolled over and pushed her down. She suckled him again, until her jaw hurt. She took her mouth off and switched to her hand. "Why'd you stop?" he asked.

She frowned at him. "My mouth hurts," she pouted.

"When I'm close, you better put your mouth back on me." She nodded readily. When he got close, he warned her and she switched back to her mouth. He pulled her hair to make her whine. He held her head down on him while he came. She whined at this too, causing him to moan. "I'm not letting you up until you swallow." She did as she was told. He only let her pull slightly away. "Lick it clean." She did as bid. When he let her head go, she pulled back on her hunches and coughed. He stayed lying on his back, panting. She laid down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and threw an arm around his chest.

When he caught his breath, he ordered, "on the bed. Sit." She did so. She sat down, legs over the edge. When he rolled over and looked at her, she involuntarily covered herself with her hands. "I changed my mind. Stand... three steps forward... hands at your side... back straight... chin up... lips parted, slightly... and eyes open." She did what he said, but made sure to avoid his eyes. When he started circling her slowly over and over, touching here or there, she felt sure he saw each flaw she had and change his mind about being with her: freckles on her shoulders from a bad sun burn at age nine, big hips, noticeable stomach, bony feet, knobby knees, lack of a curvy waist; just to name a few. She hoped he noticed the things she liked about herself, like her hair, beige skin, or soft hands. He stopped in front of her and crossed his arms. "You could stand to gain some weight," he commented. He walked up to her and pushed her hair behind her right shoulder. He touched her shoulder with his finger tips and she realized he noticed her freckles; her least favorite trait of hers because she could not get rid of them. "What are these called?"

She bit her lip and turned her head to the left. She hung her head and closed her eyes. "Freckles" she whispered sadly.

"Back up and sit. I want a better look." She hesitated, but moved before he could repeat himself. He pushed all her hair back and then over to her left shoulder. He then stared hard at the top of her right shoulder; where the freckles were the worst. He ran a finger across the top of her shoulder. "Demons don't get these. What causes them?" he asked, sounding fascinated.

"Sun burn," she half whimpered.

"We don't get that either. How did I miss these before?" He kissed her shoulder. Next, he pulled her hair over to her right shoulder and examined her left shoulder. "Not as many here." After a hard, long stare, he looked up at her face. She had it turned down and away. He grabbed her chin and aligned their faces. She avoided his eyes. "What's wrong now?"

She did not answer at first. A tense silence hung in the air, but he refused to break it. "They're ugly" she said in a quiet voice.

He closed his eyes so she would not see him roll them again. "No, they're different. Unique. I like them." She went to say something, but changed her mind. He kissed her hard, nipping at her lips. With his free hand, he cupped one of breast, dragging his thumb across its center. He broke the kiss and shifted his face to her shoulder and kissed and nipped along it and her neck. All too soon, he pulled away and got to his knees. He pulled her hips up to the very edge of the bed and held them there. "I think it's time I reciprocate." He drove his tongue into her, causing her to gasp in surprise. It felt so intense as he kept going that she tried to pull away, but his hands on her hips kept in locked in place. Not sure when to put her hands, she settled them down in his hair. When he drove deeper and harder, she gripped his hair, but then stopped, pulling her hands away. She brought them to her mouth to stifle a moan when she came.

Next thing she knew, he had her pinned at the top of the bed; hands on her shoulders, legs locked around hers. She tried to struggle, but could not move. He looked mad. "Never stifle yourself again on me." He took one hand away from her shoulders and pushed her legs apart with one of his knees. Using three fingers, he entered her forcefully. She cried out in surprise. She felt like she could not breath deeply enough. When he bit the top of breast painfully, she cried out again. He bit twice more, making her cry out each time. When she came, he bit again; making her give a muted scream out of both pain and pleasure.

She closed her eyes and laid still; more than ready to fall asleep. Hiei had other things in mind. He pushed her legs over his shoulders and then brought his thumbs inside of her together and side by side. He used his fingers to spread the top of her folds and licked over and over. Her muscles tightened in response. He pushed his thumbs apart in response. He brought her close as fast as he could. When she was on the brink, he stopped. "Bad girls have to beg." She looked down at him and pouted.

"What?" she asked next to inaudibly.

"Beg me." He gave one lick, making her shudder. "You were bad tonight."

"How?" she asked in a shaky breath.

Another lick followed by shudder. For each thing he ticked off, he repeated the process. "Let's see... You were asleep... You wouldn't talk... You didn't swallow... You pulled away from a kiss... You took your mouth away... You fell over...You covered your mouth... Maybe I should just leave you wanting-"

"P-p-pl-please," she half stuttered, half whispered.

"Your mouth's gotten you in trouble tonight,... so use it to make it better."

"Please..." she said quietly, but wholly.

"You can do better than that..."

She gave a long, whiny hum. "Please..."

"Please... what?"

"Please Hiei," she rushed out.

"Hn... not what I was expecting." He took her the edge and stopped again.

"Oh please..." she said in a high pitched voice. "I I I please."

"What do... you want...?"

"To have one."

"One what...?"

"To come."

"No..."

"Please."

"Are you a... bad girl?"

"Yes"

"Full sentence might... get you there..."

She threw her head back, steeled her nerve and shouted "Please Hiei, let me come." He brought her to the edge again, paused for a second and let her come. She screamed and he loved the sound of it.

She felt so sore and tender and was caught by surprise again when he kept her legs on his shoulders, laid down against her, brought his cock inside of her and thrusted so hard she screamed in pain. On the second thrust, she came again, gripping him impossibly hard, and redoubling her scream. Before she was finished screaming, he came with a louder shout. He collapsed against her, not bothering to take himself out. She tried to push him, but he did not notice. "Please get off me," she begged. He pulled himself out, rolled off of her, let her legs down, and laid his head on her chest and she wrapped her arms around him. She hurt and ached badly. When he put a hand on the outside of her hip, she winced.

He would never admit it to her, but she was the first to make him come three times or even in less than five thrusts. Once he managed to rouse himself, he pushed himself to his hands and knees. At first glance, he thought she was asleep. At a closer look, he noticed her brow was furrowed and she looked like she was talking, but with her mouth closed. He adjusted his head band and peaked inside her mind.

'He hurt you! Let me attack him!' the wind serpent was urging.

'No! He didn't mean to.' Nanashi argued back. 'How do you know what he did anyway? You hide in my soul when he's around so I can have some privacy.'

'I can still feel your physical pain there clear as day, even if I noticed nothing else. Let me hurt him back!'

'No! Stop your nonsense. I'm so tired."

'Don't fall asleep with him still here.'

'He won't hurt me.'

'He already has!'

'Drop it.'

'But mistress-'

'Drop it or you can find another soul to harbor in.' She sounded like she meant it.

'Yes mistress,' the wind serpent gave in.

'Good,' she thought. Within seconds she was in a deep sleep.

Hiei brooded over what he had eased dropped on while he dressed her and tucked her into bed; laying her on her stomach. She never stirred at all while he did so. He left through the window.

Nanashi woke up the next day with a start. She blinked sleepily as she noticed too much sun was streaming into her window. When she looked at her alarm clock, she swore under her breath. It was a little after noon. She had missed all but two and half hours of school already. She rolled over on her side and groaned. Her whole body ached, especially her center. She pulled herself out of bed and dressed slowly in a t-shirt and jeans. She decided it was not worth it to try to get to school. She stumbled out of her room and into the kitchen. She made it to the counter and gripped it, grimacing. She heard the lock on the front door click and Yusuke walked in; also not in his school uniform. "You skipped too?" he asked.

Nanashi shook her head, "I'm not feeling good."

"Me either," he said sarcastically. "I'll just say I have whatever you have on Monday."

"I doubt it," she replied, holding the front of her hips and gnashing her teeth. She was hinting at something entirely different than she had and she hoped he picked up on the trick.

It took him a second, but he finally understood her red herring hint. "I didn't need to know that!"


End file.
